


Three Sentence Ghost Trick

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: 3 Sentence ficathon fills
Kudos: 1





	1. Your heart is bigger than they say

**Author's Note:**

> Fills for [3 Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html) using Ghost Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Prompt: Any, any, your heart is bigger than they say](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9216048#cmt9216048)

They said the Inspector only cared about climbing the ladder—that he was fueled by ambition and power only, and Jowd himself said that spotless white coat hid shadows. The coat’s not spotless anymore, but it’s not stained either. There’s pain in the eyes watching him now, but over it all is triumph and hope, and a feeling Jowd doesn’t dare put a name to because he’d lost; he lost from the moment he allowed himself to forget what that coat really covered.


	2. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9219376#cmt9219376> Prompt: Separation poem

For four years the singular goal gave his days their rhythm. Now he stares at the green coat he knows all too well simply hanging there in the most unexpected of places, as if it was the most natural thing in the world (second only to hanging off those broad shoulders), and he fights back the urge to break down—in laughter or in tears, he doesn't know. He does know something of the gaping hole has been filled and a stronger beat is lent to the rhythm—his sign, his flag, his, no, their symbol of a new hope.


	3. Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, lemonade and iced itea](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=8807216#cmt8807216)

Alma had opted for iced tea while Jowd and Kamila went for lemonade—life had certainly given him enough lemons in the past; the attempted joke fell flat, though it did nothing to mar this beautiful day. Alma's fingers entwined in his and her smile was as sunny as the park around them. Jowd breathed out and felt another piece of those darker days fall away.


	4. Pretty Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [ Ghost Trick, Jowd/Cabanela and/or Alma/Cabanela, “Kind of a pretty boy, isn’t he?”](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9544752#cmt9544752)

"Then agaaain, they could have been talkin' about him—he is very pretty," Cabanela said grandly.

Alma snorted on her milkshake and studied her husband pushing Kamila on the swing and there was nothing but contentment there and she glanced at Cabanela in turn. Maybe the gossip only got the numbers wrong; she did after all, have two very pretty boys.


	5. Too Good to be True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, too good to be true (Yomiel)](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9775152#cmt9775152)

Sometimes he thinks none of this can possibly be true--after all he's done how could this wonderful life be for him? Then he awakens in a dark place and she's no longer at his side, and the cold seeps in and he knows he was right; there's only death and vengeance and endless unchanging days.

Then he awakens again in warmth, and his heart sounds loud in his ears, his breaths are quick and present, and she lays by his side asleep and content, and for now he thinks maybe some good things can be true after all.


	6. Chess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Any, any, chess (Cabanela, Jowd (in spirit)](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=10762560#cmt10762560)

"Cheeeck."  
"Not quite."  
Cabanela stared at the empty space across the board, all too easily imagining the accompanying smirk, and so another idea was knocked away like so many pawns, but this was one match he would not lose no matter the sacrifices along the way.


	7. Tulips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [any, any, tulips](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=10762048#cmt10762048) (Cabanela)

The tulips always bloomed beautifully, tended by Alma’s hand, adding their welcoming colours whenever he stopped by. Cabanela didn’t know what drove him to come the next year—there was no reason to and no more clues to be found in the place, but old habits or something else caused him to swerve his bike into the familiar turn, down that street, and he stood at their doorstep and there some tulips still bloomed; some remained despite their lack of care and he nodded at them in shared tenacity with a whispered promise.

The next year and the last time he came no such welcome awaited, and he whispered his same promise to weeds and to a door that blocked the emptiness within. 


End file.
